User talk:ShadowRaptor101
If one of your old messages is not here, look for it in this users' talk Archives. Categorizing images Another thing: I have to get off wiki right now, can you start categorizing Pikmin 3 Images? Using categorizes (and licenses) snapshots, and you can find other categories here. --Thenewguy34(Other 21:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I didn't expect that to occur. Anyways, you're not the first person to have done this: image files do not get the same categorization as articles. For example, Category:Pikmin 3 is a category exclusive to articles, while Category:Screenshots (please use the screenshot template for those under this category) is an image category. My mistake to not be a bit clearer beforehand. --Thenewguy34(Other 00:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Trailer+Dubstep=AWESOMENESS! Lol does anyone know the name of this song? I'd deffenitely love to get my hands on it. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xrk8ln_pikmin-3-needs-more-dubstep_videogames Also, for anyone who cares, I made a totally halfassed reenactment of the Pikmin 3 trailer in Spore. XD OMG...yes! How'd you know that I was a brony? :O You shall be one with the bronies... OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE MY BRONY WRATH! 19:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately I do not as of now. I could easily get one though. If you wanted to communicate with me easier, add me on Skype. My username should be Ymmot392.? Ymmot392 (talk) 01:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I love you Builderman1q2w3e4r (talk) 04:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! shadow I went on spore today and i saw your Pikmin Creations and i have to say they are AMAZING!!!! :D if you want to see somethine pikmin or Non pikmin related things Im UberDino99 :D ,Nice Job! PlantsVsZombiesLover7575 is a troll! PlantsVsZombiesLover7575 is a troll who pretends to be people, he is just PRETENDING to be me. I have never called anybody gay, and I never will in the future. Spread the word. Kirby3431255 (talk) 21:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Kirby3431255 : Stop bringing up your drama into this Wiki. This Wiki is to be professional, not a playground for kids. Ymmot392 (talk) 22:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC : OK. And I am still a teenager, not a 5 year old kid. We were all kids at some point. Kirby3431255 (talk) 23:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Kirby3431255 Arn't the pink pikmin called magenta pikmin? The page wasn't editable by the likes of me but I thought you (an admin) could fix it.--Ogre Pikmin (talk) 01:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Apparently the pink pikmin ( needs to be renamed to magenta) is protected. New Pikmin I can't wait to find out if there is going to be any new Pikmin in Pikmin 3. Kirby3431255 (talk) 13:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Kirby3431255 Same here! Along with the Rock Pikmin and the Pink Pikmin, I am hoping there will be at least ONE more...I am hoping it'll be orange, and I hope the lowers of the new Pikmin will stay lavender :) ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 16:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) That's awesome, I hope the new Pikmin will be lavender. Did you delete Character E? I was trying to add the table of enemies to unknown enemy 10's page because i saw it didn't have it but whenI try to copy and past the table it romoves the links and table. Can you please tell me how to do it or do it yourself.:Dufer1998 (talk) 22:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I did delete character E, because he does not exist. He was just an early unfinished model template for Character C, and doesn't need his own page. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 02:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello, person who is Admin. I haven't read all of the pages that were sent to me, and already I need help. It's with customizing my signature(pardon any misspell, I often get confused with the s/z in some words). I would appreciate any help you (or another person) can give me. Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 00:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) message Hey luther! I'm fairly new to this wiki and was mainly doing this for a badge, but I noticed you are all over this wiki so I thought I would leave you a message basically saying hello. I made my own article: 2-P Battle Marble Glitch and thought you could help make it better. Thanks, ZATHAZ68 (talk) 15:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Nathan (ZATHAZ68) NP. I beleive that glitch was already somewhere on the wiki tho. I check twice and cldnt find anything, so I'll edit ur page:) ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 15:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thnx luther:)